goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Fury
"Call forth wandering souls to attack." Location Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Fury is found in the second, middle floor of Magma Rock, located to the far left of the lower horizontal hallway on an elevated platform. If you enter this hallway from the very tall black doorway to the right while the magma level is down, simply go left and climb up to where Fury is and battle it to attain it. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Fury is found in Te Rya Village. Near the north exit of the town, a shivering, wool-less sheep blocks your way to Fury's spot. First, climb the tree at the southeast corner of the village, hop up, cast the Growth Psynergy on the plant to turn it into an ivy ladder, and follow it to the unlit torch to the right of the sheep. Cast the Fireball Psynergy on the torch to prompt the sheep to move to the right and stay near the lantern. Now retrace your steps back down, then go north through the path the sheep was blocking to pick Fury up. After Te Rya Village is visited, it can only be returned to by returning through Teppe Ruins north of it, and since that gets locked off along with the rest of the Morgal region late in the game when the Sailing Ship is obtained, Fury can be permanently missed by that point in the game. As an opponent Statistically, Fury has 890 HP, 83 PP, 280 Attack, 86 Defense, 247 Agility, and 28 Luck. Like all other Mars Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Mars Resistance rating of 193, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mercury Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 125. Fury can use the following battle commands: *'Dire Inferno': Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that drops an enormous fireball onto the party which then creates a huge explosion, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 200 and a range of 7. It consumes 32 of its user's PP. *'Pyroclasm': Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes four fiery pillars explode through the party, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 180 and a range of 5. It consumes 29 of its user's PP. *'Searing Beam': Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell where the user shoots out a large laser-like beam of fire, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 170 and a range of 7. It consumes 36 of its user's PP. *'Supernova': Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that generates a huge, extended explosion of fiery energy at the entire party, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 150 and a range of 7. It consumes 31 of its user's PP. *'Inferno': Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a large group of fire balls to spread out from the user and strike the party, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 140 and a range of 5. It consumes 23 of its user's PP. *'Attack': Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Mars-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. When defeated, Fury yields 1041 EXP and 681 Coins, and the Fury Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Mercury Djinni like Sour, its rewards increase to 1353 EXP and 885 Coins. It is interesting to note that Fury's statistics and abilities are only slightly stronger than the Mars Djinni Core. Whereas that Djinni is acquirable as soon as the party gains access to the Great Western Sea, this Djinni is only acquirable quite a ways later on in the party's exploration of the Western Sea, at a point where the party will be twice as big. This should further illustrate how and why this Djinni should not be any trouble at all to defeat and add to your collection. Category:Monsters with high Mars resistance | Category:Monsters with low Mercury resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 12 and base PP by 4. When Fury's battle effect is used, a holographic image of a Mars Djinni floats above the party and projects a wide, fast, and long wave of skull-faced orange spirits through the target, dealing a Mars-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 70 damage points added to the result. There is then a chance that the target will be afflicted with Haunt. Ability analysis Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Fury is the Mars Djinni with the highest added damage value in the GBA series, and thus the most inherently damaging Mars Djinni (there are no Mars Djinn with damage multipliers). The offensive Mars Djinn that basically compare with it in usefulness terms are the Mars Djinn Scorch and Char, Djinn that add only 50 bonus damage but have the far more preferable secondary effect Stun. There is also Core, which while only adding 40 bonus damage may ignore half of the target's defense, which sharply increases damage late in the game. Fury, nonetheless, is perhaps the best offensive Mars Djinni because it can be relied on to deal an extra 70 damage whenever it is used. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Fury has much more opportunity to be great in this game than the last because it is found roughly at the start of the second third of the game. However, it is "sandwiched between" other offensive Djinn that have comparable power levels, somewhat. The fifth Mars Djinni Lava, found in Kaocho, has only 10 less of a set damage bonus, but its side effect of lowering the target's Defense rating by 25% is far more relevant than Fury's Haunt infliction. It makes Lava roughly equal to Fury, perhaps even better. This is not to mention that the Mercury Djinni Serac can also have been gotten beforehand, and it has 70 set bonus damage like Fury but a chance to instantly down the target. While Fury's 70 damage bonus is still very impressive when crossing into the Morgal region, Djinn of other elements that deal an astonishing 80 set bonus damage, Gears on the overworld map and Spout in early Belinsk Ruins, can be gotten quickly once Morgal is first stepped into. In terms of Mars Djinn, Fury will ultimately be obsoleted much later, once Eoleo joins the party and brings along the Mars Djinni Chili. It has 80 set damage bonus and a chance to Stun. Name Orgin Fury's name may be derived from the phrase "flaming fury". Even if it isn't, words like fury, rage, and anger are associated with heat, hence phrases like "hot-headed" to mean short-tempered or "fiery" to describe spirited and sometimes easily-provoked people. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Mars-based offenses Category:Haunt-inflicting effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Dark Dawn Djinn